The determination of displacements of an object is important in various applications, for example, in imprint lithography where various templates or masks are to be aligned to a previously imprinted pattern. Metrology systems used to determine displacements of such templates or masks often implicitly assume that the templates/masks or substrates holding the templates/masks are rigid. Such rigid body assumptions typically allow displacement measurements to be made at points remote from the point of interest. However, as discussed in “Soft UV Nanoimprint Lithography and Its Application,” by Hongbo Lan in the book “Updates in Advanced Lithography,” edited by Sumio Hosaka, deformation and distortion of soft thin film type molds used in sequential micro-contact and “peel-off” separation method can affect the resolution, uniformity and reproducibility of imprinted patterns. Similarly, Lazzarino et al. investigated mold deformation in nanoimprint lithography, as published in Journal of Vacuum Science & Technology B in 2004.